


思之雪

by CiderBear_111



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: M/M, 主角名為「艾德」, 場景沒有完全照著遊戲地圖描寫, 攻受無差, 清水向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiderBear_111/pseuds/CiderBear_111
Summary: 奧克尼斯不是一個適合度假的地方，卻是距離目的地最近的城鎮。發生在某個夜晚的小互動。
Relationships: Hero/Kukule | Angelo
Kudos: 1





	思之雪

夜晚，老舊的銅製油燈燃燒著，穩定的光源照亮了臥室一角。

位於世界北方的奧克尼斯終年降雪，也是距離梅蒂婆婆小木屋最近的城鎮。這是一間能容納四人的大房，壁爐燃燒著柴火讓室內溫暖。整體雖然簡陋，但單純過夜已經綽綽有餘。緊閉的窗戶外傳來暴風雪鬼魅般的呼嘯，潔西卡淺淺的呼吸聲被楊加斯宛如雷響的鼾聲給掩蓋。

庫庫魯安靜地坐在床邊讀著一本小冊子，深色的封面上印有教會三叉戟一般的神聖標誌。

這不是他在旅途中第一次讀書，卻是在離開修道院之後第一次碰觸教會的書籍。他一向對「神的教誨」不感興趣，不只因為他從未在這些冰冷話語中得到慰藉。會再度看起這些書，只是因為現在太過無聊了，才隨便讀一下放在桌上用於宣揚信仰的聖書而已。

對他而言，神是不存在的。

人們將一切美好而神聖的特質投射在「女神」身上，並祈求這位全能的救世主能守護世界，祈求祂下凡解救蒼生，但諷刺的是，擁有相似特質的人類卻不被重視。那些志在讓世界變得更美好的善良凡人只會一輩子默默無名，只會成為披著神職者外皮的野心家更靠近「神」的墊腳石。

要嘛接受現實，習慣這份無力感；要嘛改變一切，像馬爾切羅一樣變成比那些傢伙更瘋狂的獨裁者。

一個月前，艷紅色的不祥光芒在空中閃爍，宣告了世界毀滅的倒數。

來自異界的強大魔物對各地造成嚴重影響：農田被破壞，商業活動受阻，無數旅人也因此喪命，若他們再不趕快把天上那隻紫色大魔頭打下來，情況只會越來越糟。甚至不用拉普索恩出手，人類自身就會因為資源缺乏內鬥而滅亡。

這個世界沒有神，不存在救贖，只有一群為了復仇而集結的旅行者正在風雪夜中養精蓄銳。

這時房門被緩緩推開，最先映入眼簾的是橘紅色的頭巾與黃色外衣。

艾德在門口探頭探腦，觀察房內的狀況，身上滿是雪水濡濕的痕跡。當這位晚歸青年與屋內唯一醒著的夥伴對上視線時，馬上露出不好意思的笑容，唇型透露出「我回來了」四個字。

年輕人躡手躡腳走進房間，深怕吵醒熟睡中的夥伴，手上提著一個裝滿東西的沉重布袋——這正是他選擇獨自外出的理由。為了湊齊必要的煉金素材，他讓夥伴留在城裡休息，自己一個人離開隊伍。「魯拉」這個方便的移動咒文讓他輕易在一天之內跑遍全世界。

「歡迎回來，我們認真的隊長大人。」庫庫魯見艾德來到對面唯一的空床坐下，輕聲關心道：「今天收穫如何？」

「很順利，需要的素材都到手了，明天就可以在路上幫大家製作更強力的裝備。」艾德將袋子放在床旁邊的地上，說話時一面脫下衣物，掛在床尾的床擋板晾乾。

目前米蒂雅公主與托羅丹王在旅店附設的馬廄休息，畢竟室外的天氣惡劣，不能像往常一樣將他們留在城鎮外面。而煉金鍋運作時發出的噪音也會讓國王不能好好睡覺，所以選在明天早上、眾人繼續上路之後才開始工作。

「那就好，希望你沒有其他事需要外出了。」說完庫庫魯打了呵欠，心想差不多該休息了。

眼見團隊領袖總算歸隊，而且態度自然完全不喊冷，也沒有受凍受傷的跡象，銀髮僧侶打消了為對方詠唱治療咒文的打算，默默在心中為這位近衛兵的強大事蹟再添上一筆。

即使沒有任何人提問，他還是在心裡為自己的行為辯護。他並不是在擔心對方安危才不趕快睡覺，只是太過習慣一群人如膠似漆的生活，缺少任何一個都讓他渾身不自在罷了。這種感覺他已經在潔西卡意外離隊時體驗過一次，他並不喜歡。

曾幾何時，他的內心不再只考慮到自己，不再以消極唱衰的態度面對外界。現在的他是真心想要守護這個世界，與信賴的夥伴們一起對抗邪惡——即使這個世界從沒給他好印象過。這點連他自己都感到不可思議。

如今人類存亡的關鍵，落在他們是否足夠強大之上，這份重責大任必須嚴正以待。

這時艾德發問：「是說……難得我們在城鎮投宿，還以為庫庫魯這時候會在酒館放鬆。」

「一般來說確實如此，但我今天並沒有喝酒的興致。」銀髮僧侶不在乎地聳肩，「況且，一般狀態想打中金屬史萊姆就不容易了，何況宿醉的表現？反正明天在梅蒂婆婆的小木屋找到寶珠之後，你還是會把我們帶到風鳴之山訓練吧？我就不多此一舉了。」

對此艾德只是微笑，默認了對方的話。

「如果你不喜歡的話我可以調整行程，不用勉強自己。」年輕人補充道。

「不，這倒不必，我知道這一切都是為了打倒暗黑神那傢伙，這點我們所有人目標一致，所以儘管安排你認為適合的行程，我相信你的判斷。」

「……謝謝你。」

在這之後兩人不再對話，各自做自己的事情。艾德將袋中的物品簡單分類、重新分裝，庫庫魯雖然將手上的聖書翻到下一頁，視線卻停留在窗外漆黑的風雪夜。暴風雪依舊聲勢強大，彷彿永遠不會減弱停止。

這讓庫庫魯想起了那棟山上木屋——也是眾人明天的目的地。過去的遭遇仍歷歷在目：被大量白雪埋沒的刺骨冰冷與窒息感，溫暖的茶湯，最後是一切在火焰中消逝的焦臭味，以及思念的重量。

梅蒂婆婆是七賢者的後裔之一，就像他最敬重的歐迪羅院長與潔西卡的哥哥薩貝爾一樣，他們的意志將化為寶珠協助眾人達成使命。梅蒂婆婆是個和善的人，不僅在人煙罕至的雪原上守護著賢者祖先留下來的石碑，守護著經過此地的旅行者，也默默守護著兒子古拉德，不強求對方繼承家業，放手讓他遵循自身志向發揮長才。

直到暗黑神出現打亂了一切，拆散了這對母子。

如今木屋漆黑的殘骸與地基被大雪覆蓋，成為這片銀色世界的一部份，那份堅強的溫柔也僅剩回憶留在眾人心中。

即使肉體消亡，依舊能被他人記著、愛著、緬懷著，是件多麼讓人羨慕的事情……

這時庫庫魯察覺到不對勁，強行打斷腦內逐漸奔騰的思緒。他開始後悔沒有到鎮上的酒館尋樂，缺乏刺激的夜晚導致他開始胡思亂想。

他闔上手中的書，解下髮帶，一同放在床邊放置油燈的桌上。

「晚安，艾德，明天早上見。燈就留給你用了。」

「好，庫庫魯晚安……啊對了。」年輕人突然想起什麼，停下正要掀開棉被的動作。他再度起身來到銀髮僧侶身旁，並在夥伴發出疑問以前，於對方額頭落下一吻，輕聲說：「抱歉，離開太久讓你擔心了，連最愛的酒館都不去，一直在這裡等我。」

「什……！我才沒有……廢話少說快睡覺啦！」

庫庫魯一下子無法思考，一向自豪的伶牙俐齒在此刻完全沒有發揮作用。他不曉得該對這個年輕人預料之外的親暱行為感到驚訝，還是該因為這份連自己都不願承認的眷戀被一語道破而感到羞恥。

在他急忙用棉被蓋住整張臉以前，他所看見的最後一樣東西，是艾德那雙瞇成美好弧度、黑曜石一般的明亮大眼。

他敢肯定，那雙眼睛一定也映著雙頰染上暖色的自己。


End file.
